Typically, a reel or spool is used for retaining a winding of cable, wire, or the like. Reels generally comprise a hub having a cylindrical wall defining an outer barrel surface. A disk shaped flange is provided on at least one end of the hub. The flange projects radially outwardly from the barrel surface. An axial end wall is sometimes also provided. The end wall provides a surface which is suitable for the application of a label or other identifying indicia for the winding.
In some reels, the flange is provided with radially extending ribs. In a typical plastic reel, the ribs are integrally formed with the other portions of the flange. The ribs stiffen the flange to prevent bowing or fracture and protect the cable.
It has been found that certain adverse forces applied to the flange of a typical reel may cause failure of the flange material in the area of the connection between the ribs and the hub. It is desirable to create a reel structure that prevents or limits this type of failure.